


A soft reassurence

by Starsong



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And then he melts!, Baby Yoda is here to give him all the hugs, Canon-Typical Violence, Corin needs a hug, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hide and Seek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MORE FLUFF!!, Mando and Corin pining for each other, Mando is confused, Nightmares, No worries, Protective Corin, Protective Mando, Protectiveness, Safety, Then Baby Yoda makes everything better, They/Them pronouns for Baby Yoda, almost forgot that tag, but only for 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsong/pseuds/Starsong
Summary: Corin's mind is still fixated on almost losing the child again, but the little one manages to coo away the pain.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian/Corin, The Mandalorian/Corin (LadyIrina)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 487
Collections: Movies





	1. The shadows don't reach here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Me: Let's not rush, let's take our time and make a proper fic
> 
> My brain: No, you gotta
> 
> Me: Oh heck, you're right!!
> 
> Alrightyyy, yes, hello, don't mind me, I've fallen and I can't get up, someone just gimme a Baby Yoda plushie ;-;
> 
> But, with a second of seriousness, I must thank LadyIrina for the treasure that is Corin, because he really makes the entire time I've spent in this fandom all the better! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> Now, back to our schedule!!
> 
> Enjoy!

_A blaster nuzzle hits his shoulder and he stumbles, falling on a knee. With shaking hands, Corin opens the panel in the ship wall and an endearing coo greets him. He extends his arms forwards to the child and lifts them into his arms, hugging them to his chest. He’s saying something to them, but through the tears in his eyes, only his heart and his child hear his words._

_Another sweet sound comes from the little being in his arms, pulling at his already bruised heartstrings and as he goes to shush them, his shoulder is violently pulled back. He lets out a yelp, struggles and ends up sprawled on his back, on the floor, but his arms tighten instinctively around the child. Then, as he goes to try and find some purchase to rise off the floor, the little one is yanked from his chest and he desperately tries to grab at them, but to no avail. The child cries out, surprised squeaks and fearful gurgles marking a trail from Corin’s futile attempts to rise off the floor and the Storm Trooper dragging them away._

_Corin finally finds his grip and pushes his unusually uncoordinated feet to rise up and follow. However, another Storm Trooper quickly blocks his way and grabs his forearm, throwing him back down. No! No, the child! He must protect them, he must- He scrambles to get up again, but the soldier shoves the wide end of a blaster into his gut and a choked wheeze leaves his lungs. His tears fall, then, and he watches through blurred eye-sight as the child is taken off the Razor Crest and away. Still, he doesn’t give up and a strangled noise comes from his lips, even as another Storm Trooper comes to hold him down by the neck._

_“No!” He promised, he promised! The child, his child, he needed to-_

. . .

He wakes up with a gasp, panting. It’s dark and silent and his heart-rate almost rises some more before a familiar and heart-rendering sound pierces through the void.

A coo.

He quickly looks down and sees himself clutching to the child. He eases his grip but quickly looks around, trying to remember where he is. He tries to take everything in at once, but to little avail. The surface he rests on dips in front of him and he realizes he’s been lying down on a bed, staring at the Mandalorian’s caped back and only that information makes his heart start stuttering in a calmer rhythm.

The man before him quickly turns around and takes his state in. Slightly wet eyes, slowing breaths and his hands desperately grasping at the child in his arms. _He must truly be a vision_ , Corin thinks, and almost lets out a self-deprecating breathy chuckle. He pushes aside that thought, instead, and concentrates on sitting up against the pillow at his back. He needs one arm to do so and reluctantly removes one hand from around the little one, which immediately sparks a soft coo. He does laugh then, a short and quite breathy sound, but the child’s ears perk up and a happy gurgle follows.

The child grasps at his sweat-soaked shirt, and settles easily into his lap.

“Nightmare?” comes an unexpectedly soft whisper from the Mandalorian.

Corin turns to look at him again. The man had decided to sit up as well and turn on the small antic-looking lamp on the nightstand. The light gives him a soft golden glow without the armour to reflect the sharp brightness and takes Corin’s breath away. Even through the helmet, Corin can feel the concern and worry in the man’s eyes. It makes him shiver and remember the discussion they’d had yesterday after rescuing the child, about how the man considered him _worthy_.

He can only nod and turn away from the intensity of his stare. He gazes back down to the little creature he was so happy to give his life for, to protect until the very end. The child looks at him as well, big eyes fixated on him and feels the remaining tension in his body slip away. They were safe. The Mandalorian was here, the child was in his arms, looking for the world content to be forever held.

Sighing, he hugs the child close, smiling at the happy coo he receives and nuzzles into the little one’s head.

They were safe.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, the child is mischievous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really quick chapter, bc I'm preparing to leave for the holidays!!
> 
> I was planning for some angst, but then Baby Yoda decided to play with the blanket and... yeah... Have some more fluff!! *throws plushie stuffing at y'all* 
> 
> Enjoy!!

No more nightmares followed that night. The presence of the child and their father seemed to reassure Corin’s heart and mind enough to make him feel safe.

_As usual_ , Corin mused, as he looked at the child, who was playing around in the bed that they’d all shared last night, seemingly trying to hide beneath the blanket. They didn’t really manage, since giggles kept coming from them as they kept looking between Corin and the Mandalorian before attempting to drag the thin blanket over their head.

He smiled brightly, warmth flowing through his body at the sight of the tiny being’s antics and he glanced at the Mandalorian, but the bounty hunter was busy putting his boots on, unknowingly sitting on the very same blanket that the child was trying to pull. An angry squeak left them, and they resorted to crawling under it and it was such a comical and adorable sight that the former Storm Trooper couldn’t help but burst out into giggles. He tried to muffle them with a hand, but it didn’t help much, as the Mandalorian turned around, looking confused. Then he caught sight of the suspiciously-shaped lump under the blanket and let out a confused hum, which prompted a small and green head to pop out from under an edge, glassy eyed pointed at him, which in turn pried an even louder round of giggles from Corin.

All the Mandalorian could do was stare and shake his head, knowing he’d never get an answer from the two. Corin just shook with laughter some more, but, feeling his sides start to cramp and his cheeks start hurting, he slowly quieted down and smiled fondly. His eyes caught the Mandalorian’s gaze through his visor, the other man’s head tilting, and his heart skipped. The Mandalorian was gazing at him and the child with such intensity that even through the helmet, Corin could feel it.

The former soldier could feel his cheeks warming up as he kept looking at the other man, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Everything seemed to fade away.

“ _Coo_ ”

The whispered sound shot through the room and cut through the building tension between the two men. They jolted and immediately broke the seemingly infinite staring contest between each other. They glanced at the child, who let out another squeak, pulled the blanket over their head and gurgled low and long. The two men looked confused at each other, previous tension forgotten.

“You okay there, kiddo?” Corin asked, sitting down on the bed and looking at the small being.

The Mandalorian leaned over and grasped the edge of the blanket, where one long ear was still visible. He pulled it away and revealed a starfish-splayed child. They only answered with another long coo, which served to confuse the men more. Corin shrugged, then, and decided to go back to putting on his armour. He didn’t see the child turning back to look at the Mandalorian with big shiny eyes and the man only staring back almost uneasy. He did lean over after finishing, however, and lifted the child up, bringing them to his eye level and smiling at them.

“C’mon, kiddo, you’re probably hungry.” He said, and pulled them closer, head under chin.

Their soft smattering of hair tickled under his chin and made him laugh a bit. The child giggled as well and lifted their small hands to the man’s chin, making him turn his head down at them. Corin grinned, had half the thought to tickle them in revenge, but decided to be merciful. Instead, spurred by a feeling shooting out from his heart, he pressed a quick kiss on the top of their head and happily listened to the responding warble from the child.

Neither of them noticed the Mandalorian melting at the sight.

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, despite it being rushed and short and all over the place! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone, whether you're celebrating Christmas or another holiday!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> *Edit: I noticed that instead of writing "coming from his heart* it was "coming from his head*... It's fixed now, but I'm so sorry, guys >.<

**Author's Note:**

> Can people tell I'm soft for Corin and Baby Yoda interaction already? Yes? Well, expect more!
> 
> I'm definitely having some more ideas, including a certain "Mando gets embarrassed by his bros in front of his crush" scene that would not leave me alone. But that needs to wait until tomorrow... Or the day after, gosh, do I see burnout waiting for me at the end of the tunnel? Whateves! *throws laptop on fire*
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
